dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cooler Force
The Cooler ForceDragon Ball Collectible Card Game are a sub-army of the Frieza Force.Daizenshuu 7 They are a planet subjugation force,Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge who deal with the strongest who can challenge them.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Overview Cooler considers his army as being separate from his brother's and lists his conquered planets as "Cooler Planets", which are at least 256 in number, rather than "Frieza Planets".Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25, 1991. The Frieza Force seems to view Cooler's army as a rival to their own.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Out of all Frieza's soldiers, Cooler states that he only respects Captain Ginyu and that he would like to have him as a part of the Cooler Force. Like the Ginyu Force called upon by Frieza on Namek, Cooler's Armored Squadron compose the elder brother's own special fighting team. In the past, Cooler tested Salza against Captain Ginyu for the captain's position.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007. These three warriors serve as Cooler's subordinates throughout the course of Cooler's Revenge. Their dress is the customary garb of soldiers in Frieza's military; an extended length of armor juts from their left shoulder, while the uniforms themselves are in Cooler's primary colors of purple and white. They are shown to have a habit of blocking or reflecting ki blasts rather than dodging them, Dore however tried to evade Piccolo's homing blast, but in the end he decided to block it and thus met his end. Piccolo eliminated all of the Cooler's Armored Squadron after Cooler's revenge for his family's demise on Earth failed. After merging with the Big Gete Star and becoming Meta-Cooler Core, the Cooler Force became composed primarily of Cyclopian Guards and the Meta-Cooler Corps. After their conquest of New Namek failed, Vegeta destroys the chip which contained the memories of Cooler and ends the Cooler Force. ]] The biological members of this army, including Cooler himself, are shown to have escaped Hell in both ''Fusion Reborn in Age 774 and in the Super 17 Saga in Age 790 - but in both cases are killed and sent to Hell once again by the Dragon Team. Known Members *Cooler (leader) *Cooler's Armored Squadron **Salza (captain) **Neiz **Dore *Big Gete Star (leader's fusee) *Cyclopian Guards *Meta-Cooler Corps. *Guide Robo ;Video game only *Samo *Keith *Maine *Ripper *Military Units (what-if only) *Ginyu Force (what-if only) *Dodoria (what-if only) *Zarbon (what-if only) *Broly (what-if only) *Cui's race messenger (what-if only) *Frieza Soldier race Combatants ;Fused members *Meta-Cooler Core (leader) Video Game Appearances In the video game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, alongside his Armored Squadron, several other minor soldiers arrive on Earth with Cooler: Samo (an orange version of Fisshi), Keith (a purple alien), Maine (a green version of Neiz), and Ripper (a teal version of Dore). In the what-if story "Beautiful Treachery" in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Cooler has a messenger who is the same species as Cui. In the Extra Age scenario "The Revenge of Cooler" in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Cooler brings three Frieza Soldiers with him to Earth. In the next scenario, "True Final Form", he summons a further three soldiers to replace the defeated three, and summons another one every time a soldier is defeated. Cooler gains additional henchmen in several what-if scenarios in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In his own saga, he uses the Dragon Balls to revive the Ginyu Force, Dodoria, and Zarbon to act as his henchmen. In Gotenks' scenario, he uses a control device developed by the Big Gete Star to control Broly. In Xenoverse 2, Frieza and his underlings openly express their anger, disgust and feeling of betrayal if the Future Warrior wears the Cooler Force Battle Armor in their presence. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Film characters Category:Bandits/Criminals